Timeline of the Volga
6900 BC--Uralsk-Europeans arrive at the Lroz (OTL Volga) River, bringing domesticated wolves, emmer wheat, peas, and lentils from the Fertile Crescent with them. 6700 BC--The various Lroz tribes begin the domestication of the native longhaired reindeer. 6400 BC--The domestication of the red fox is begun around the Lroz after they are discovered to be far better mousers than the semi-wild cats the Uralsk-Europeans brought with them. 6150 BC--The Lroz tribes first begin using reindeer as beasts of burden and riding animals. 4000 BC--The first large cities appear along the Lroz: Sperazanoivakoz, Ilakaztowr, and Plokasurda are the foremost of these (The first being at the site of Astrakhan, the second at (roughly) Volgagrad, and the third being inbetween). 2200 BC--The cities of Sperazanoivakoz and Plokasurda fight a small war, the first to be recorded (using primitive pictograms). Unlike many early civilizations, Lroz warfare is not merely ceremonial, but lethal and brutal. The Lroz use primitive spears, as well as swords--however, these swords are not straight-edged as most others, but are serrated (to represent the waves of the Caspian Sea). 1776 BC--Bronze is first used in weapons around the Lroz river system. Smelting and smithing rapidly becomes the property of the large priest class in the Lroz cities, as shaping new items is regarded as a property of the gods (and thus forbidden to normal humans). 1753 BC--A primitive system of writing (similar to OTL Cuneiform) is invented in the Lroz city of Sperazanoivakoz. The writing rapidly spreads through the Lroz area as its usefulness regarding trade is recognized. 1712 BC--The Lroz Golden Age begins as interest in philosophy, science, literature, etc. skyrockets all across the river area. Lroz theology has now entered an "official" phase, with temples and regular festivals ornamenting Lroz life. Lroz theology is a strange polytheism. There are five gods (Roz, Lrup, Sheesha, Ilku, and Zussa), none of which represent an official natural phenomenon, unlike most polytheistic religions, and all of which are only manifestations of a greater "Over-God". The five have been locked in a struggle for dominance since the Over-God created the earth and will be struggling against each other until the world ends. The more followers each god has, the more power and dominance they gain over the world. Thus, the various faithful are highly competitive and energetic proslythesizers. Over time, each god will gain certain aspects defined by the high number of certain professions attracted to their worship--by the time 1000 BC rolls around, Roz will be a patron of sailors, Lrup of merchants, Sheesha of warriors, Ilku of bureaucrats, and Zussa of farmers. The priest class is also highly influential in the many city-states of Lroz, especially Sperazanoivakoz (where a council of high priests rules the city) and Plokasurda. 1694 BC--The Lroz philospher Spogadaas proposes a new system of government in the city of Ilakaztowr: an idea fundamentally based in the idea of the state being an organic entity with all humans and organizations within it but a small part of the being. Spogadaas further proposes the establishment of a class of "Thinker-Kings", to be the mind of the state and to guide it along its new path. 1683 BC--The first mathematical systems are utilized in the Lroz river system. Lroz mathematics will be fundamentally flawed for over two thousand years, as their system of numbers lacks the concept of zero. 1636 BC--A revolt led by Spogadaas' philosphical successor and former student, Mustrat Jocas (Jocas meaning "Deer-Rider"), establishes the first Spogadaan state in Ilakaztowr: Mustrat and his large extended family become the first class of Thinker-Kings. 1627 BC--Mustrat Jocas establishes a Spogadaan puppet regime in the city of Plokasurda after a short war. To combat Spogadaan expansionism, the Lroz League is formed, led by the powerful city of Sperazanoivakoz (ruled by a council of high priests). 1619 BC--While the Lroz League and the Spogadaan states remain locked in a death stare, a new power rises in the north. Led by the warrior-prophet Lokaz Yultvr, who claims descendence from Roz, the small city of Ulya (at roughly the site of OTL Samara) rapidly conquers the other small cities of the northern Lroz river system, unifying the northern tribes into the Ulyan Empire. 1613 BC--The Ulyan Empire begins an invasion of the southern Lroz river system. However, in a rare show of unity, the Lroz League and the Spogadaan states cooperate to fight the Ulyans off (though at great cost to themselves). 1602 BC--The Caspian seal is first hunted for its hide and meat. Seal hide will become a treasured clothing item in Lroz, with the priest class quickly seizing on it as a way to distinguish themselves from the common people. 1599 BC--With the Spogadaan states having fought off the brunt of the Ulyan invasion and having been heavily weakened by it, the priest-councils of the Lroz League launch a surprise invasion of Spogadaania, quickly capturing both Ilakaztowr and Plokasurda. The Lroz river system is now almost completely controlled by the two rival states, with the loosely-united Lroz League controlling the rich south and the Ulyan Empire controlling the north. 1546 BC--The Second Lroz-Ulyan War occurs: the largely-infantry Ulyan army is surprisingly, and astonishingly, defeated by a much smaller Lroz force, made up mostly of heavy reindeer cavalry. The Ulyans are forced to cede a few miles of land in the south of the Empire, while the Lroz council of priests takes the opportunity to tie the League closer together, instituting a commonly-upkeeped and serviced army, as well as closer economic ties between the League. 1530 BC--The Library of Sperazanoivakoz is completed, housing many of the greatest works of Lroz philosophers and scientists. 1511 BC--The Third Lroz-Ulyan War occurs: It again ends in an Ulyan defeat, though at a much higher cost to the Lroz League. Ilakaztowr is burned to the ground, and will never fully recover. However, on the Ulyan side, the city of Ulya itself is captured by Lroz forces, severely weakening the empire. 1508 BC--The Ulyan Empire collapses as various cities along the river system revolt against Imperial rule. The Emperor himself manages to establish a rump Ulyan Empire at Rl'yon, along the Skopa (Magnitogorsk on the Ural River). 1500 BC--The so-called "River Warlord" period of Lroz history begins as the now-lawless northern Lroz cities begin to raid and pirate along the river system as a way of making ends meet. Pirating will soon become a treasured way of life, heavily interwoven with normal society along the northern parts of the river. The Lroz League, meanwhile, has neither the manpower nor the political will to continue expanding northwards, while the great cities of the south continuing civilizing and growing in population. 1440 BC--The first city on the shore of the Caspian Sea, Zhushanap, is built at the mouth of the Lroz. It is a colony of the Lroz League. 1373 BC--The Lroz League begins colonizing the coast of the Caspian Sea. By the time 1000 BC rolls around, most of the Caspian coastline will be Lrozized. 1233 BC--Lroz settlers begin domesticating the white-headed duck native to the western Caspian coastline, as well as the wild boar native to those parts. 1052 BC--Having become heavily corrupt and overstretched due to colonization over the last few hundred years, the Lroz League falls apart after an invasion by the rump Ulyan Empire to the east: while Ulya manages to once again exert dominance over much of the river system, their dominance will not last for long. 1036 BC--Reindeer-riding, nomadic, Uralsk tribes from the east migrate west, into the Lroz area, invading the Ulyan Empire. They bring a new, monotheistic religion with them, worshipping the Great Wanderer, Lord of the Steppe. The Great Wanderer is, however, not a creator-god: according to Uralsk theology, the world has always been here. The Great Wanderer is merely the first Uralsk, who acheived immortality and supreme power after hunting, killing, and eating the great White Reindeer. The Empire, overstretched, simply collapses, leaving the Lroz cities alone to defend themselves. 1000 BC--The nomadic Uralsk finally settle around the Skopa River: while the Lroz have lost much of their land, the River Warlord cities retain control of much of the actual Lroz river. 961 BC--The Uralsk begin domesticating the small horse found near the Skopa River. However, with their already having a large, strong beast of burden in the reindeer, the horse will become a sort of "secondary" domesticate, used mostly as light cavalry and food. 946 BC--A new league is formed among the warlord cities along the Lroz river, known to history as the "River Pirate Coalition". While this is much more loosely-tied than even the former Lroz League, it is widely considered as the first incarnation of the modern Lroz state. 910 BC--A new Lroz League is formed on the banks of the Ilas River (OTL Kura River) to defend the sovereignty of the Caspian colonies, based around the Caspian port of Nirvaskoar. The League is ruled by the high priests of Nirvaskoar, and is far more centralized and unified than the previous. 896 BC--The Great Wanderer is gradually replaced in Uralsk theology by the Lroz-created Nukalksoilstk'potkrsi or "First Man", a sort of culture hero/supreme deity combination that watches over the Uralsk people. The Uralsk begin to sacrifice reindeer to the First Man on a regular basis to please him. 871 BC--The Lroz League launches an punitive raiding expedition into Enedian lands, using the river as transport. It is wildly successful and river pirating will become a regular part of Caspian life, much as it is already along the original Lroz River. 823 BC--Several traditionalist Uralsk tribes, who refuse to sacrifice reindeer to the First Man or to worship him over the Great Wanderer, leave the Uralsk areas around the Skopa River, and begin to move west, looking for more fertile lands to colonize. 809 BC--Uralsk tribes colonize the Dnieper and Don Rivers, as well as the Crimean peninsula. 795 BC--The city-state of Uspo on the southern Caspian coast, under the rule of the High Priest Gurrickaonlopo, conquers the other Lroz city-states in the area, as well as a large swath of land to the south and east. Gurrikaonlopo establishes the Holy Empire of Hyrcania, and becomes its first Priest-Emperor, deified as an avatar of Roz on earth. Over time, the Priest-Emperors will change gods and faiths, causing them to become deified as avatars of their own particular gods. 788 BC--Ju Ofzan, a Black Sea Uralsk tribesman and hunter, returns to his tribe one night after a long week of hunting alone with his trusty deer mount and tells them of a vision he had. In this vision, the Great Wanderer spoke to him "as a son, and told me that I was to unite the Uralsk people under my banner". Though there are some dissenters, Ofzan soon silences them with his bow. The surviving members of his tribe elect him chief, and Ofzan leads them into a great war of unification that will soon bear fruit. 783 BC--The Black Sea Uralsk tribes are finally united under the banner of Ju Ofzan, forming the Grand Hetmanate of Uralskia. Ofzan begins modernizing Uralskian military tactics, weapons, and organization along the lines of the Lroz League, and begins massive public works projects: building cities, massive roads (the first in that area)--essentially, building an empire. 781 BC--Iron is first used in the lands of the River Pirate Coalition, ushering in the Iron Age around the Lroz River. 780 BC--The first of many Uralskian land-based raids into Valkorzia and Wrakia is carried out in retaliation for Valkorzian sea raids on Uralskian ports. 777 BC--The Uralskians, under the leadership of Ju Ofzan, invade the western lands of the River Pirate Coalition. 776 BC--The River Pirate Coalition manages to push the Uralskians out of their lands after a long, difficult fight, largely due to the advantage of iron, and to the exploits of one Oscoe Zaiqn, an Plokasurdan general and political leader. In the aftermath of the war, with most of the River Pirate cities being devastated, Zaiqn manages to establish political control over most of the coalition. 775 BC--Oscoe Zaiqn establishes the River Republic, widely regarded as the first representational-democratic government in the Lroz area. Each city elects a representative to a Council of Cities, which acts as the executive body of the land (with a Headman as the council's leader). 759-756 BC--The River Republic launches a large-scale raiding expedition westwards into Uralskia in 759, razing the Uralskian cities of Poqwerq, Mujsalior, and Niuwer. This provokes an all-out war with the Uralskians, which ends a sound Uralskian defeat and ceding of land to the Republic. The River Republic, however, does not yet reach the Black Sea. 755 BC--The River Republic establishes relations with the Enedian cities in the Caucasus, as well as the Lroz League and Hyrcania. The Republic also begins to exert increasing influence over the eastern Uralsk tribes. 632 BC--A new breed of reindeer emerges on the southern Caspian coastline: this reindeer, small (but strong) and shorthaired, has much shorter horns to increase speed and is highly heat resistant. While this breed can reproduce with the original reindeer, the products are usually sterile. 620 BC--Geese first domesticated in the Lroz League area around the Kura River. 612 BC--Urqoi Japakaz, a 29-year-old writer in the city of Nirvaskoar in the Lroz League, pens the book Death of the Smith. ''Widely regarded as the first mystery novel in history, the book is an excellent portrayal of Lroz society and will later become one of the primary sources for sociohistorians studying the Lroz League. Among other things, the book documents the highly competitive nature of the Lroz churches, as well as the use of clothing and pets (such as the highly prized, domesticated Grey Fox) to denote status. 600 BC--Urqoi Japakaz, now 47, finishes his famed ''Histories, a series of twelve books recounting the history of the Lroz people since the establishment of the Three Great Cities in 4000 BC. With strongly nationalistic overtones and widespread demonization of the Uralsk and Enedians as "foul, inbred plotters", the Histories ''will later become the centerpiece of Lroz nationalism. 579 BC--Snarios Tausetia, a clockmaker, architect, smith, and scientist in the Lroz League, pens the seminal work ''On The Making of Clocks, a mechanical handbook featuring several inventions of his own. The book also features several experimental steam-driven gadgets: while very intriguing and ingenious, these gadgets are ultimately useless as anything more than playthings, being as they are simple robots, musical instruments, doors, and fountains. 570 BC--Zhiztur Ras, a priest-politician of the Church of Zussa, becomes Headman of the Council of High Priests in the Lroz League. He begins funding various scientific, artistic, and architectural endeavors as a way to increase the influence of the Church of Zussa. 567 BC--Zhiztur Ras commissions the Six Wonders of Nirvaskoar, six great buildings built by the famed architect and scientist Snarios Tausetia: the Library On The Mount, the Great Temple of Zussa, the Docks of Knur River (OTL Kura River), the Seat of the Council (a great palace of marble and sandstone), the Northern Wall (a large, heavily decorated wall designed to keep the Republicans out), and the Tower of the Gods (a massive marble tower built on Urqi Island (OTL Bulla Island in the Baku Archipelago)). These projects will all be finished by 500 BC, long after Ras and Tausetia are dead. 555 BC--Zhiztur Ras leads the Lroz League into another war with the River Republic: this time, the League wins a crushing victory, capturing Sperazanoivakoz itself. Before relinquishing the city to the Republic, the League plunders the city of its treasures, carrying off an estimated 1,300 books from the city's great library, as well as thousands of artifacts from throughout the city's long history. All of these treasures are used to redecorate the city of Nirvaskoar, which is rapidly becoming one of the Lroz people's most beautiful and powerful cities. 523 BC--The River Republic collapses into a massive civil war between the Yioza faction, which wants to increase the power of Sperazanoivakoz at the cost of the rest of the Republic, and the Qer faction, which wants to preserve the decentralized nature of the Republic. The Lroz League, the Uralskian Empire, and the Enedians all back differing factions in an attempt to keep the Republic weak. 507 BC--The Republican civil war finally ends with a Qer victory. The Caspian Sea area is now entirely at peace, for the first time in several hundred years. Unfortunately, this peace will not last long. 497 BC-450 BC--The first Anak Vrasi War occurs as the Anak Vrasi, a horse-riding nomadic tribe from Central Asia, sweeps through the Caspian Sea area. First pushing through Hyrcania (which handily collapses after over a century of obscurity and stagnation), the Anak Vrasi cause massive migrations of Uralsk and Lroz refugees fleeing their invasion: these refugees flee into Mesopotamia, the River Republic, north into Jkorz (OTL European Russia and Finland), further spreading Uralsk and Lroz culture around the area. After riding through the areas of the Eastern Uralsk tribes, the Anak Vrasi invade the River Republic, which, though weak, fights back with remarkable ferocity. By 469 BC, however, the Anak Vrasi have taken Sperazanoivakoz, and the Republic collapses. The Anak Vrasi, however, are halted at the Great Northern Wall by a combined Lroz League-Enedian force, and pushed back to the Lroz River itself. Baulked here, the Anak Vrasi ride west, invading the Uralskian Empire. Though the Uralskians lose much land, their heroic Emperor Iopoq III is able to preserve the Empire by agreeing to allow the Anak Vrasi to colonize the territory. By 450 BC, the Anak Vrasi have begun to settle down. They are not, however, unified, but are a loosely-tied coalition of squabbling tribes, prone to disunity. 440 BC--The western flank of Lroz refugees reaches the Seine, smashing headlong into the local peoples. 434 BC--The Lroz diaspora begins to solidify into hundreds of small city-republics and fiefdoms from the Black Sea in the east to the Seine in the west, from the Alps and Zagros Mountains in the south to the Baltic in the north. In the far north, nomadic Uralsk tribes begin to travel into Scandinavia. Meanwhile, the Lroz League on the Caspian begins recolonizing its eastern territories, as well as extending its influence into the Anak Vrasi areas. 420 BC--The Republican western Lroz city of Pujakaz, on the Seine, begins conquering its small neighbors using newly-discovered steel, establishing a powerful frontier republic.